


Silenzio

by DamagedRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Cuddling, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest Love Week, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedRose/pseuds/DamagedRose
Summary: One shoot wincest. I Wincester non hanno bisogno di parole in alcuni momenti.





	Silenzio

Parola chiave: 32 #Silenzio  
Fiction partecipante alla challenge sul gruppo fb "Wincestare cattive come Sam" https://www.facebook.com/groups/765818723450546/permalink/2275839122448491/ 

 

SILENZIO 

 

Ogni singolo muscolo aveva ceduto sotto la forza di quel violento piacere.  
In quei momenti non avevamo bisogno di niente al di fuori di noi stessi e del nostro tocco ossessivo rallentato dalla stanchezza.  
Amavo i capelli sudati di Sam, amavo osservare il suo petto lavorare ritmico per riprendere fiato ed amavo solleticare i suoi capezzoli con la punta delle dita.

Intrecciai le mie gambe alle sue sfiorando con il ginocchio una zona oramai troppo sensibile e mi sporsi in avanti per mordere delicatamente la sua guancia salata. Sam rispose con un sorriso timido e lentamente lasciò scivolare una mano verso i miei glutei nudi.

Lo sentii stringere tanto forte da far male per poi farsi spazio tra le due guance. Le sue dita si fermarono a massaggiare con leggeri tocchi un punto che forse non ero ancora pronto ad esplorare.  
Guardai allarmato mio fratello che si limitò a sorridere con estrema tranquillità, sapevo bene quando desiderasse scambiare i ruoli attuali... non perché non gli piacesse quello che eravamo soliti fare, anzi.  
Parafrasando quello che mi diceva sempre “voleva farmi stare bene come io facevo con lui” e nonostante il timore avevo deciso che glielo avrei concesso perché renderlo contento era il mio compito e perché mi fidavo di lui e sapevo che non poteva che farmi del bene.

Quando la sua mano scomparve demoralizzata la recuperai riportandola dov’era. Gli occhi sorpresi, se non sotto shock, di mio fratello cercarono risposta nei miei. Dopo una breve e tacita conversazione rilassai il mio corpo il più possibile per permettere a mio fratello di iniziare a darmi un'idea delle sensazioni che desiderava farmi scoprire.  
Giocò con tocco estremamente leggero per un eternità, perse tanto di quel tempo da rendermi così impaziente che neppure mi accorsi quando spinsi spontaneamente il peso contro il suo dito umido.  
Rimasi sorpreso tanto quanto mio fratello al mio stesso inaspettato e irrefrenabile desiderio.  
Chiusi gli occhi concentrandomi su quella nuova sensazione e spalancai le labbra eccitato dalla curiosità di sentirne di più.  
Sam mi prese finalmente sul serio ma ad un mio debole lamento si irridi' smettendo immediatamente di esplorarmi. Sorrisi con gli occhi chiusi, ripetendo quel verso di piacere che questa volta colse nel modo giusto. Sentii un suo sospiro e lo incoraggiai a continuare avvicinandomi alle sue dita affusolate.  
Non avevo idea di cosa mi stesse succedendo ma improvvisamente ogni nervo del mio corpo si tese convulso e mi aggrappai con forza contro il corpo di mio fratello, ansimando.  
Trovai i suoi occhi colpi di lussuria fissarmi sotto quei suoi meravigliosi e stupidi capelli unti.  
Ancora una volta, spietato, raggiunse quel punto mai toccato ed il mio corpo vibrò spasmodico contro il suo. Sentii il bisogno di legare le mie dita alle sue e mi ci aggrappai con tutta la forza che avevo alla successiva spinta di piacere.  
"Io...", non riconobbi la mia voce quando ruppe il ritmo del silenzio. "Sam...", no, non era affatto la mia voce.  
"Shh, lo so", ovviamente lui sapeva, ancora prima del diretto interessato.  
"No, io...Sam, io-"  
"Shh, anche io", rispose accavallandosi ad un altro mio incontenibile gremito. Ghignò tra se e se prima di riaprir bocca.  
"Anche io", sussurrò piano al mio orecchio prendendolo successivamente tra le labbra con voracità.


End file.
